


Wouldn't it be nice (If we could wake up)

by ForTheLoveOfAll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Civil War, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, are we even still tagging for that, somewhat a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfAll/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfAll
Summary: The arrival of a space ship in Wakandan air space awakens a new hope in what is left of the Avengers and Guardians.ANDThaddeus Ross finds himself confronted with the long-term consequences of the impact the Accords had on the superhero community.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Please, can we finally stop the absolutely ridiculous and stupid "Team Cap Bash/Team Tony Bash"-Discussion? At least in the comments? It's been 3 years, it's time to move on, and personally, I was Team Avengers. I'm not even actively anti-Ross. Twas just an idea that suddenly graced my mind and wanted to be written. So, please head over to Twitter & co., if you just want to let me know how much you hate Cap or Tony. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. Let there be tissues. Listen to Wouldn't it be nice by The Beach Boys. (In order to properly shred your heart.)  
> (Apologies to be found in the End Note.)

The arrival of the spaceship was a quiet affair. The Wakandan people were too busy trying to ensure their continued survival. Not only had half of them vanished as well as half of the livestock, the majority of their army had died at the hands of their invaders. The ground was drenched in blood and corpses of their landsmen, -women and the aliens. The water supply and surrounding forests were slowly being poisoned by the leakage of alien substances originating from the spaceships.   
While there hadn’t been nearly as much collateral damage, as in other highly developed countries, the traumatised people struggled with the cleanup efforts, despite the help the few remaining Avengers were offering. None of them had time for yet another bout of extra-terrestrial problems.

As soon as the information of incoming space travellers led by Nebula had reached Rocket, he had been hopeful that more members of his team had survived and had insisted on accompanying Steve. Natasha, who had taken over Tony’s place as more or less second-in-command, had also been adamant in her wish to join. Thus, only Steve, Natasha and Rocket were there to receive the spaceship.

All hope they had clung to after Rocket had confirmed that it was indeed the Guardians’ ship, was quenched when a blue-skinned woman stepped out of the ship’s opening onto the landing ramp. Stone-faced, she only shook her head when Rocket whispered a soft “Nebula?”.

“Are you Steve Rogers?”, she asked Steve, ignoring the racoon who had fallen to his knees, silently crying, shaking.

“I am”, he returned defeated, numbed by the revelation that the small possibility of more help to undo Thanos’ act had just been snuffed out.

“Follow me.” She turned her back to them and walked back through the opening in the ship’s outer wall.

Steve threw a questioning glance at Natasha who answered him with a shrug. Rocket seemingly trusted the woman and truly, there was almost nothing that could worsen their situation at this point. He glanced at Rocket, still lost in his tears. Whatever Nebula wanted to show him, he would probably be able to deal with it on his own. After coming to a silent understanding with Natasha to stay with Rocket, he followed Nebula into the ship.

“Down here. I would warn you that it’s not pretty but from what I have seen of this land, you are accustomed to the sight of death.” Her voice rose through a hole in the floor that apparently led to the ship’s lower level. Carefully Steve descended the narrow ladder. As soon as he was facing what Nebula wanted to show him, he felt his stomach drop. There, laid out on the floor on some kind of futuristic material, lay Tony Stark, utterly motionless. Nebula moved to stand next to him.   


“He must have died when we were entering the solar system. I am sorry, he fought bravely.”

 

~*~

 

Manoeuvring Tony’s still body up the ladder and through the hatch proved quite challenging. By the time Steve stepped onto the ramp, Tony’s corpse in a bridal hold across his arms, Thor had arrived, probably called by Natasha to assist with calming Rocket. They had apparently forged an unlikely bond of friendship during their quest for Thor’s new weapon. Natasha, who had been talking to someone on her in-ear comms, noticed Steve first. Hand still at her ear, she gasped incredulously, alarming Thor with her unusual reaction.

“He survived going up against Thanos and the dusting, only succumb to his injury hours away from help that could have saved him. Doctor Strange gave up the time stone to ensure his life. Tony was our only chance to make things right again and we failed him”, Steve told them, lost.


	2. Heroes and Villains (Just see what you've done)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thaddeus Ross is confronted with the impact of his actions.

As soon as the quinjet landed, it was surrounded by military personnel. Mere moments later, Ross, grinning smugly, appeared in the holding area, flanked by heavily armed goons. Of course, out of all of humanity, Thaddeus Ross had survived Thanos’ genocide.

“Steve Rogers, consider yourself under arrest for-“ A hollow laugh interrupted him.

“As if that even matters now.”

Rogers turned to face him, thereby allowing Ross to see what had been hidden behind his body.

“Was this what you wanted?” Rogers flung out his arm harshly, indicating at the object behind him. Ross squinted. He couldn’t make out what lay behind Rogers, Motioning for his officers to hold their position, he stepped closer. In the dim light he recognized the shape of a casket or something quite similar.

“You know, he believed in your precious Accords, in what they stood for. Didn’t even think to call me when things had already started going southwards. That’s how much you damaged us. And now you have a live testimonial of what happens when you tear apart the one thing standing between the people of Earth and what’s out there. We didn’t stand a chance.”

Rogers delivered his speech in a flat voice, his face mask-like. Nothing reminded Ross of the passionate man who had loudly argued against the Accords a couple of years ago.

“You will let us take his body to Miss Potts. You will then let us help the people. Half of humanity has been wiped out; what’s left of Earth’s defenders is not more than a handful. I have an Asgardian king who just saved and lost his brother and his people all over again, a man who’s half crippled thanks to the war you caused, two spies – one of them who’s just lost his entire family, two traumatised aliens who lost their entire team, a scientist who can’t transform into the Hulk anymore and a Wakandan Queen who has enough to do just trying to stabilize her country again. We don’t know if Thanos will be forever satisfied with this outcome, never mind all the other races out there who will have noticed Earth by now. There are more important things to be done than locking those who can actually help up.” Rogers continued to speak in the same manner as before, daring Ross to question him.

But Ross had finally been able to spy what was in the coffin, for that was what it was, through the clear cover. Without Stark they would barely have a chance, alienating Rogers even more wouldn’t help anyone. For the first time in years, Ross decided to ignore his own agenda. It wouldn’t do to confuse and weaken humanity even more by taking away its most prominent symbols of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me. I thought I had dealt with the trauma-feast that was Infinity War. Apparently not...because it can always get worse. (I blame Once Upon A Time for this.) It is rough, and certainly not my best work but I needed to get rid of that image of Steve carrying Tony's corpse out of the Milano and later asking Ross "Was this what you wanted?". If someone were to paint this, I'd probably give over my first born. /o\


End file.
